No es sexy
by Miss Caos
Summary: ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por Uchiha Sasuke? sí parece más un muerto flacucho y pálido. Y un muerto flacucho y pálido no es sexy.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

* * *

**No es sexy**

* * *

_¿Por qué tanto alboroto por Uchiha Sasuke? sí parece más un muerto flacucho y pálido. Y un muerto flacucho y pálido no es sexy._

* * *

Todas lo dicen.

Todas lo confirman.

Todas lo aseguran.

Uchiha Sasuke es el chico más «cool» que puede existir dentro de la preparatoria.

Pero, en serio, ¿esas descerebradas no creen que tal vez están exagerando un poquito? Si hasta parece que hay una nueva secta donde el Uchiha es considerado un dios por toda la población estudiantil. Coño, ¿a quién le va a gustar un chico con apariencia de muerto pálido?

Bueno, esos son mis pensamientos desde que llegue a esta singular preparatoria y me puse a analizar el raro comportamiento entre las estudiantes. En serio, me dan lastima, parecen tontas y unas verdaderas zorras cuando intentan llamar la atención de niño mimado. ¿Tan bajo ha caído la dignidad de la mujer?

Ah, lo siento, lamento no haberme presentado. Mi nombre es Karui. A secas, no recuerdo mi apellido desde niña y me he identificado con aquel nombre desde toda mi vida. Tengo alrededor de 17 años y me encuentro haciendo lo que más me gusta.

Criticar a la gente.

He perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo he hecho, es algo que con el paso de los años me ha gustado hacer. Siempre encuentro cosas en la gente que ni si quiera ellos saben que tienen. Tal como este chico, sí, hablo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Desde mi primer día no hay momento en que no escuche de los labios de las chicas que «**Ah, ¿supiste que Sasuke-kun otra vez sacó el primer lugar?**», «**Quisiera ser la madre de los hijos de Sasuke-kun**», «**Me gustaría saber ¿qué color de boxers usará Sasuke-kun?»,** «**Ayer en el centro comercial vi a Sasuke-kun y él me miró. ¡Juro que me sonrió!**» y otras babosadas más que no me atrevo a seguir relatando, en parte por lo estúpidas que son y en segundo lugar, porque a pesar de saber de dónde vienen los bebes no quiero contaminar mi mente con las fantasías sexuales que la mitad de las estudiantes tienen con ese crío.

Él parece perdido en su mundo. Como si nada. En total indiferencia. No hace caso de ninguna de las insinuaciones que las chicas le hacen cuando tienen oportunidad. Solo se comunica con gruñidos y movimientos de su cabeza y realmente lo consideró un chico aburrido. Viste de negro, le gustan los tomates y las bolas de arroz, es muy orgulloso, se junta con ese chico bobo llamado Naruto y otros tipos que ni me acuerdo como se llaman (la única razón por la que me sé el nombre del ricitos de oro es porque le di una paliza hace unas semanas).

¡Dios, ilumina a estas ovejas torpes y perdidas y hazlas entrar en razón!

¿Acaso soy la única que piensa de este modo?

Bufó de nuevo y pongo mi mano debajo de mi mejilla, pensando una vez más.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto por Sasuke Uchiha? sí parece más un muerto flacucho y pálido. Y un muerto flacucho y pálido no es sexy.

Bueno, tengo todo lo que resta antes de que el semestre termine para saberlo. Tal vez si me junto con las descerebradas (sin que me contagien la «Sasuquitis») pueda averiguarlo.

* * *

**The end?**

* * *

Notas de Miss Caos:

**Hoy en la mañana desperté y me mire al espejo, tuve un sueño ultra mega extraño. Soñé que cierto chico al que estuve siempre criticando en mis tiempos de secundaria en realidad era un extraterrestre que había venido de misión secreta a nuestro planeta para comprendernos a nosotros los adolescentes y mandarles toda la información a sus líderes para convertirnos en una especie de esclavos que ayudarían a dominar a la Tierra.**

**Sí, demasiado extraño. Ni yo misma sé de donde saque eso. **

**Pero después me llego aquel pensamiento que fue la base para hacer este escrito: **« ¿Qué le ven a ese tío? No es nada más que un costal de huesos que bebe jugo de tomate. Eso no es sexy ni moja las bragas de ninguna chica».

**Pido perdón por lo vulgar que sonó uno de los tantos pensamientos que tengo, pero desperté con esa frase y me senté en mi computadora para escribirlo.**

**Estoy en cierto capítulo de Naruto donde sale la increíble Karui. ¡Sí! La sensual pelirroja de ojos dorados y piel morena que me encanto su personalidad. Ahora será la protagonista de esta historia, que si ustedes quieren que la continúe, lo haré.**

**Chao.**


End file.
